The present invention generally relates to power sources and, more particularly, to a power source that utilizes the electrolysis of water and solar energy and to a method for generating power by utilizing the electrolysis of water and solar energy.
The current world economy is mostly a fossil fuel economy. Fossil fuels such as petroleum products, for example, gasoline and diesel are currently used almost exclusively to power automobiles, trains, planes, etc. A huge percentage of current power plants use oil, natural gas, and coal for their fuel. The usage of fossil fuel creates problems, such as air pollution, environmental pollution, global warming, and dependency on availability of these natural resources. Furthermore, the fossil fuels are limited while the demand is increasing. Therefore, new forms for energy storage and production must be found.
With the development of hydrogen-powered fuel cells, a shift from the fossil fuel economy towards a hydrogen economy has begun. Fuel cells chemically combine hydrogen with oxygen to generate electricity. Hydrogen powered fuel cells offer many advantages. They can run on a combustion-free process that is safe, quiet, reliable and, most importantly, clean. Fuel cells don't contribute to smog or acid rain. Heat and water can be the only byproducts of the electrochemical process that takes place within a fuel cell.
However, currently the operation of hydrogen powered fuel cells, for example, in hydrogen powered vehicles or portable power equipment, is not practical due to the lack of production, transportation, and dispensing infrastructure of hydrogen gas. In addition, filling of hydrogen gas into storage tanks is a dangerous process.
There has, therefore, arisen a need to provide an alternative power source that is independent from fossil fuels. There has further arisen a need to provide a power source that utilizes hydrogen in an economical way. There has also arisen a need to provide a power source that makes the use of hydrogen gas practical and safe. There has still further arisen a need to provide a power source that makes the use of hydrogen powered fuel cells possible in remote geographic areas where no conventional electricity is available. There has still further arisen a need to provide a power source that makes the use of hydrogen powered fuel cells possible for portable power equipment. There has still further arisen a need to provide a power source that uses hydrogen but eliminates the problems associated with the production and transportation of hydrogen gas.
As can be seen, there is a need for a power source that enables the use of hydrogen to power, for example, vehicles or portable power equipment. Furthermore, there is a need for a power source that eliminates the dangerous process of filling hydrogen gas into storage tanks. Also, there is a need for a power source that provides electricity while minimizing the use of fossil fuels. Still further, there is a need to provide a power source that eliminates problems currently associated with the production, storage of the hydrogen gas, as well as the transportation of the hydrogen gas to a fuel cell. Moreover, there is a need to provide a method for generating power without fossil fuels or with minimal use of fossil fuels.